A place where we belong Team 10 Reunion
by byakugan princess
Summary: After Asuma's death Team 10 has split. Although they haven't spoken in a year, Ino decides it's time to bring them together. Their new meeting ends up with a fight between her and Shikamaru. What will happen after that? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


**Autor's Note : Once when I was with my cousin me made fun and concocted a one-shot for Shikamaru and ino as a couple. Since then the story was slowly building in my mind. I decided to post it as soon as it's ready. It's for all ShikaIno fans, but remember it contains "adult themes" . You've been warned !!!**

_Beep... beep... beep..._

The alarm clock was cheeping again, filling the air with its annoying sounds. When the noise was almost unbearable a delicate hand reached for the big red button on top of the irritant and switched it off. It was 5 a.m. so the girl decided just to roll over the other side of the bed after letting a loud groan. Although she wanted to continue sleeping, somehow her eyes opened slowly. Irritated with the disagreement between her body and mind, she put an enormous effort and stood up.

Slightly disorientated and still half asleep she headed towards the bathroom. After carefully, but also automatically, brushing her teeth and combing her hair in the customary high pony-tail, the girl looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed that her ocean-blue eyes had never seemed so washy and muddy - as if all the previous sparkle had disappeared. But that was also explicable. It had been almost a year since a close person to her had been murdered.

It was a tragic lost for her team mates and herself - the three were all agree that their sensei was irreplaceable. Not only he was a great teacher who spend so much time giving them lessons how to became stronger and for the life itself. Not only he was a great team leader who spent even his last breath trying to protect them. He was also a great and kind person who was their friend. And now after his death everything was different. Because Saturobi Asuma was unique and the fresh bleeding wound in their souls was still reminding them for him.

A tear fall down the girl's cheek. She couldn't stop thinking about that every day and she hated herself of being so weak. Especially after the funeral her two team mates had grown so much - in their case they'd understood that they're not children anymore and it's time to took responsibility for their own ways in the life. The whole thing included her, too. Since then they've been going on missions alone or with other teams and they've met only a couple of times.

Wiping more tears from her face the young kunochi stared blankly in the sink again. A few months ago she'd remembered her last time with Asuma, seconds before he died. She'd promised him to take care of the boys and they all to stay together. Realising the mistake with the separation she'd called them and they've concerted to meet in the BBQ restaurant in the centre of Konoha - their old private place for eating together.

After a final sob, she threw some more water over her face and relaxed a little. She'd made a decision a week ago - from now on she'll find a way for her and the boys to stay together no matter what. They were her best friends and her safest mainstay in life - she needed them and they needed her. Determined to no end in her mission about fastening their old friendship, a small smile formed in her left lip corner. What had happened was in the past - no more tears.

With the thought of Shikamaru and Chouji her smile enlarged and she let a small laugh. happy because today was the day of their meeting she put on a dark purple skirt and a slightly paler purple tank-top. After putting her high heel sandals as well, she picked up a thin silver bracelet and a pair of earrings. Winking at her reflection she went downstairs for breakfast.

Smelling something delicious in the air she rushed directly towards the kitchen. She took a peep at the a cooking range and saw one of the cutest views in her life. A tall man with a blond long hair, tied in a high bun just like hers one, and an apron with daisies was making cookies and coffee. Without an effort to stop herself from doing it, the girl laughed at that commonplace scene, making the man jump in surprise. After recovering from the small shock he smiled and hugged her lightly.

"Good morning, pumpkin." -his thick voice said.

"Hello, daddy." -the girl answered a little distracted. "You know... you didn't have to make cookies. I'll be going out for lunch anyway."

"Who are you meeting?" -her father threw a wandering look and kept on checking the breakfast.

"Just the boys... we decided to spend some time together today." -the girl took a small bite of the food - indeed her father was a terrible cook, but he knew how to make cookies.

"Boys, honey? What boys? Does your mother knew about that?" -Inoichi gazed her with suspicion.

"Calm down, dad. It's just Chouji and Shikamaru." -the blonde raised her hands in defeat. "We're meeting at the BBQ place for lunch today."

"Good then." -her father pretend to be relieved with her answer.

However Inoichi knew his daughter very well - she hadn't spoken with her old team from a while. Sure they'd often been with Naara and Akimichi for dinner, but somehow the three teens hadn't ran into each other not even once. And every time there was a stupid fake reason - Shikamaru was on mission, Ino had work in the hospital, Chouji wasn't in the mood to come. He'd spoken with Shikaku and Chouza and they've became to the inference that if their heirs didn't do something, there was a chance for team 10 to disintegrate forever.

"It's been a long since you last saw them, hasn't it?" -he spoke with a low voice. However his daughters answer and the way she said it was unexpected for him.

"Yes... it seems like eternity to me." -Ino's voice trembled and after that she smiled softly. "I've really missed them, daddy. And I won't let them go away again."

"I know." -the elder Jonin sighed. "I'm happy for you three - it was about time to face each other and preserve your friendship."

"What friendship? I barely even stand them - the one is too lazy to speak and the others mouth is always full with food." -the blonde joked. She felt as if a warm hand touched her heart - those so typical traits of her best friend made her feel comfortable right now. Laughing at all her childhood memories with them she took some more cookies and went out.

After a long walk in the village centre and a short visit at Sakura's, where they both discussed the latest gossip about her relationship with Naruto, Ino waved at her pink-haired friend and made her way for the meeting place. The sun was tenderly fondling her face and the wind was running through her long blond hair. Throwing back the locks from her bang she heard a noise behind her. Turning around quickly and gazing the crowd with bended eyes, she spotted a massive ball, rolling in her direction. In the next moment a strong hands pulled her in a bone-breaking embrace hug.

"Oi, Ino. I've missed you so much. And Shikamaru, too. How are you? You look so different." -a burly boy with long brown fluffy hair almost shouted in her ear.

"Choji... my ribs." -the Yamanaka managed to speak.

"Ah... sorry about that. You know, I just sometimes I don't know my force..." -a goofy grin appeared on his face. Carefully letting her back on the ground, he took another look. "You've definitely changed. If you're so pretty, it'll became harder for me and Shikamaru to take care of you by dealing with your intrusive suitors."

"Thanks, Chouji. But you guys don't need to protect me anymore... I've grown up." -a haughty note came with Ino's reply.

"Really?" -the Akimichi raised eyebrows. "The last time I heard that you were hanging on a branch and refusing to took our hands for support."

Nervously playing with her earrings because of the embarrassment, the Yamanaka waved her hand as they continued walking. "We were children."

"And now we're pensioners, aren't we?" -Chouji winked. "Face it, Ino, you need us." and after a gently putting his hand on her shoulder he added "We won't separate again. This includes Shikamaru, too."

"I know. But since you take care of me, this time I'll take care of you, too." -the girl tried to put all her heart in that unofficial promise. "Now let's ge or we'll be late."

"Don't worry... you know Shikamaru - he's too lazy to come on time." -the boy laughed gutturally.

"We were children." -a deep voice repeated Ino's previous remark. "It's nice to see you, Chouji."

A young man was standing in front of the restaurant with his back against a pillar and his hands in the pockets. His dark hair was tied in a pony-tail on his pate and there were a several shorter locks covering his neck. There was a smirk on his clean-shaven face. With that attitude and the piece of boredom in his eyes Ino made her first association with Naara Shikaku... and after that...

"Shikamaru." a shriek escaped from her lips and she threw herself on his neck.

The boy staggered in surprise, but then slowly wrapped his arms around the girl. "Hello, Ino. Looks like you've missed me."

"You have no idea." -the kunochi replied. "Both of you." then suddenly she pulled out of the hug and threw the boys a grumpy look. "Baka. You could have at least called me and..." She opened her mouth to add something else, but a sad thought sprouted in her mind. She had to bring them together as a team and more important as friends - arguing was just pointless.

"I'm sorry. I'm nervous, because we haven't seen in a long time." -she appologized quietly.

"Let's go inside and order. I'm starving." -Chouji opened the main door and entered as if nothing had happened.

"Here we go again...after all this time - food, food and food again." -muttered the Naara.

"Get used to it." -adviced him the blonde. "Because Team 10 is unifying again."

With a small and almost imperceptible smirk, Shikamaru let his old team-mate enter first as a lady and closed the door behind them. After they found a table and ordered, Ino noticed that everything was the same as before - the place hadn't changed at all, the waitress still remembered them and she bet that they'd just ordered the same menu as they used to. Cupping her cheeks with her palms she smiled softly at the boys - only by looking at them now she could sworn that this moment was one of her happiest moments since long time ago.

"So how have you been recently?" -she asked curiously.

"Nothing interesting happened to me honestly." -Chouji answered with a thoughtful expression. "Just a couple of missions and after that rest. What about you, guys?"

"I've became a medic ninja." -Ino announced proudly. "I've been improving my skills lately by working in the hospital. And you, Shika?"

At the sound of his name the Naara genius trembled a little. He had fall out of the habit someone to call him the way she did. Actually he had thought about the blonde kunochi a lot over the past year. He had been in-love with her in the Academy and they've always been best friends. Because of his still bleeding love for her, the distance which lately was between them had caused him so much efforts to hide his emotions.

"Well... Tsunade-sama depend on me to figure out strategies for almost every mission she gives the other shinobi. And after some troublesome paperwork she sometimes had sent me on missions, too. Mainly in Suna, I think." -the boy said, but suddenly fell silent.

It crossed his mind that somewhy his blonde friend hated when he talked about Suna. He didn't knew why, but every time he mentioned it Ino became peppery. Catching Chouji's gaze, both of them shared a horrified look - it became clear that the plump boy thought about the same thing. They watched closely as the girl's lips tightened.

Inside of her head her brain was boiling like a soup. Her thoughts were rushing in her mind and her heart seemed to explode any minute under her tank-top. _"So that's what you've done."_ she thought angrily. _"While Chouji and I were trying to repress our sorrow by doing any kind of damned work, you were enjoying the company of that sand chick." _she clench her fist, not letting any attention to her nails, which were now digging in her hands. _"The best way to get over the pain of Asuma-sensei's death... by sleeping with the first girl."_

Holding her caustic words back, she made an innocent face. "Really? And how is Temari?" "She's fine." -replied the Naara boy after a mental gulp. Then he hurried up to add "Actually I spend more time with Gaara there. I only met her a few times."

"Really? That's sad." -the blonde couldn't hold back any more. "You know, Shikamaru, I've always consider both of you as a cute couple."

"You do?" -Shikamaru frowned. He sighed a long sigh and add "We're not a couple, Ino. We've never been."

"Oh, please, we've known each other a long time. There's no need to explain me. Besides I don't care about your personal life." -the Yamanaka girl tossed a few falling locks behind her ear angrily.

"Good. Because at the first moment I thought that you were concern about it." -answered Shikamaru between his teeth. His mind was now fulled with thoughts, mainly because of that damn IQ of him. In a moments like this he really hated his brain for being so resourceful. After analyzing her reactions and reminding himself about previous discussions, the boy deduced that she's acting jealously. At the moment while she was speaking she was lieing either him or herself. He just couldn't explain what for Kami's sake was this jealousy of.

Next to him Chouji started to shift a little. He had already eaten his portion of the treat and now was watching with horror the battle between his best friends. "Um... guys..." -he opened his mouth.

"I'm not really hungry now, Chouji. If you want you can take mine, too." -Ino turned with a smile towards her plump friend and immediatelly looked back Shikamaru with a mad face.

Shikamaru couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled a box with cigarettes and a lighter and light up one.

"And you're smoking? Since when?" -the blonde shouted desperate. There were also tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"You know what..." -Chouji said firmly this time. "I just remembered that there is a report for my latest mission waiting for me. I better go now." he stood up and looked at his best friends again. "I'll see you tomorrow at the training grounds - I hope we'll be a team again." he smiled and after that added quietly "Only one last thing... an advice actually - it's never too late to tell someone that you care about him. You guys, may want to think about that."

After that he put some money on the table for the meal and left the restaurant, leaving also his friends speechless. Ino blushed a little and looked away ashamed. Both her and Shikamaru had ruined the meeting. Chouji was now in his full right to be mad at them. Catching Shikamaru's gaze again she saw the same thoughts in his head.

"I think we should apologize to him later." -the Yamanaka said quietly. "We've screwed up the whole thing."

"Yeah, you're right." -Shikamaru sighed. The plump Akamichi was his best friend and deserved explanation for their behaviour. "We may go visit him tomorrow."

"Yes." -still not looking in his eyes Ino nodded. "Shikamaru, I owe you an apologize, too. I'm sorry for yelling at you. You're old enough to make decisions for yourself - I shouldn't bring myself in."

"It's not your falt. I guess you've just been concern." -the boy replied putting away the cigarette. He took another one and looked carefully at Ino.

While he was lighting the second cigarette, the girl had been studying his actions closely. Suddenly she said "I miss sensei." When she didn't receive a respond from him she added "Don't you miss him, too?"

The boy immediately turned his eyes away from her. He knew the someday he'd have to deal with the answer to that question, but somehow he wasn't ready for this so soon. Discussing it with Chouji was one thing - talking about it with Ino was another. She was the tender one, she was supposed to be the one who'll cry during a talk like that. He wasn't ready to show himself weak by letting the emotions and the throe took over.

Still looking away and with a hint of grim he said simply "No."

"That's not true." the girls lower lip began quaking. "What about the cigarette lighter you're using? It used to be his, wasn't it?" tears trickled down her cheeks.

"You're wrong." -the Naara replied harsh.

"Liar." -Ino sobbed and grabbed his hand forceful. "It belonged to sensei... it reminds you of him. That's why you're using it... that's why you're smoking, too. You want to be like him - you've always did. And now when he's gone you miss him - just as much as Chouji and I do."

Hearing that harangue, Shikamaru was shocked. He felt numb - it surprised him that his blond friend knows him so well. She had also noticed every detail in his movements - something that even his parents hadn't. Releasing his hand from her hold he rubbed his temple and asked "Do you want something to drink?"

Puffy red eyes looked at his face. Wrapping away the tears she answered "Sake."

Another surprise for him - Ino wasn't that type of person. She never drunk alcohol. The Naara genius settled that perhaps this time she had taken enough. When the waitress brought them two bottles sake, the Yamanaka said a quiet "Arigato" and began pouring the liquid out.

A dense fog was spreading out in Ino's head. She closed her eyes painfully and let the drink seize her common sense. She didn't know is she drunk or not and she didn't actually cared. Her whole universe was dilapidated. First her sensei's soul slipped out of the life and now her first love was slipping out of her. Why had he become such a cold man?

Suddenly she heard him speaking. "I miss Asuma, too, Ino."

Lifting her head, she saw a blank expression on his face. "What?"

"I miss him since the day he died." -Shikamaru muttered. His eyes were wandering over the two bottles on the table and her hands. Despite that there was a candour in his words.

Swallowing hard the kunochi whispered "Why didn't you came to the funeral?"

"I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to bear it." he looked at her face ashamed. "After that I went to that forest to find his lighter again - it's the only thing from him that left to me." Suddenly the boy crashed his fists down the table. "I hate the smoke, Ino, you know that. But when I light up a cigarette it makes me feel that I'm not alone... that he's around. That he's still watching us... still cares... after all his death caused us." -he spat out with bitterness.

Remaining silence, the girl observed his emotions emergeing. She placed her hand again over his fists and spoke. "You're not alone, Shikamaru." squeezeing his hand she forced him to look at her. "You have me... and Chouji." she added quickly and blushed.

Fortunately the alcohol had made the boy way too inattentive to catch her point at first. Relaxing his palm underneath hers, he smiled wryly "You know, I used to talk about almost everything with him. Even about girls." the boy laughed flushed. "He always said to me that one day my girl will notice me. Now I understand that it was just his way to reassure me."

His words were slicing her mind. They were both drunk for sure and now they were confessing their most inmost thoughts to each other. Sinking her head closer to his Ino managed to put a sentence. "And has your girl noticed you?"

"No." the Naara sighed crushed. "She had eyes only for a certain Uchiha. And after that for a dumbhead with a brush and Art Techniques only because he resembled her previous crush."

"My boy hadn't noticed me, too." -Ino huccuped. "He was on missions in Suna all the time and he was always staring at another blonde girl." feeling she was about to cry again she whispered quickly, not trusting her voice anymore "But you know, Shika... I think your girl finally noticed you. During the time she almost lost you, I'm sure she realised how much you mean to her."

"I don't know, Ino." the Naara shaked his head. "She's mu best friend, but now I'm too tired to chase her any longer."

"Maybe this time it'll be better if you let her come back to you and stay longer." the blonde approached her face even closer to his. "Maybe this time it'll be better if you give her a chance to love you with all her heart and in return she'll promise you to never leave you alone again." After that she brushed her lips over his sensually.

Astonished at her actions, Shikamaru pulled her whole body even closer to his. Placing more and more demanding kisses on her lips he buried his hands in her hair. Soon they separated for air, but placed their foreheads together. The boy smiled at her - still panting and with red from the tears eyes and now swollen lips she looked even more beautiful.

Lifting her chin so she could look in his eyes he wispered "I'm stuck on you, troublesome woman. On you and you only since the academy."

"I've been so blind, Shika. I'm so sorry." Ino caressed his face softly. Biting her lower lip in pain, she opened her mouth to say how much he meant to her, but she was silenced by another kiss.

"Hush." Shikamaru held her in his arms and wiped some more tears from her face. "Everything will be alright now."

"Arigato, Shikamaru." the girl sobbed. Looking at his now slack face, she remembered his old lazy self. Smiling a little she loosed her embrace and said "I have to go, Shika, it's getting late."

"I'll walk you home." -the boy responded. He looked out of the window and saw it was raining outside. He hated rain, but leaving Ino alone now sounded unthinkable to him now.

Still holding her arm, he placed money on the table for the drinks and they quickly rushed outside. Staggering because they were both drunk, the shinobi fold her body like a shield to protect her from the heavy drops. However their clothes were soak very soon and only by feeling her tank top stuck to her body and Shikamaru's hands around her, a strange warmth began to grow in Ino's stomach. When they finally reached the front door of the Yamanaka house, the girl pulled his face for another kiss. This time she parted her lips and let him explore her mouth. Feeling him smile, she took her head back for a sip air.

Rubbing her body against his, she said slyly "You're drenched to the bone. I can find you dry clothes and you can stay at my place tonight."

"What about your parents?" -Shikamaru wheezed.

"They're meeting yours tonight. The four of them will be out of the village for a day after that." -she licked her lips and wrapped herself even more around him. "So what do you think?"

"I think we have more than twenty-four hours then." -he smirked and lifted her from the ground.

As soon as they entered, they threw themselves hungrily at each other. After a couple of minutes making out, Ino stood up and went with a stagger in the bathroom. She tossed some dry pants towards the Naara and after an impish wink closed the door. Ridding herself of her wet outfit she put on dry underwear, dress-preserver and short pants which were revealing a lot skin from her creamy legs. Letting her hair down she went out of the bathroom.

With a roving look she peeked for the Naara. She soon found him shirtless in her bedroom, looking at the early sunset out of the window. For a dunk person he looked fairly sober. The colour of his slight narrowed eyes reminded her of molten chocolate as his gaze was dispatched far away. The subdued sunlight was kissing his bare chest and Ino noticed for the first time that he was truly well-built. That astonish her, because he had always been lazy and his favourite activity was cloud watching. Despite his personality his muscles were perfect and his abdomen, biceps and back looked stiff and firm, as if they were made with years of merciless trainings. With his arms crossed in front of his chest and that thoughtful look on his face, he seemed even more handsome to her.

Her palms began sweating a bit as she stepped next to him to give him a hug from behind. Suddenly her turned back sharply, facing her, and grabbed her wrists in his. With a huge grin he bent down and kissed her deep again. Forcing his lips to part so he could slide his tongue in her mouth, the Naara buried his fingers in her golden waterfall locks. Slowly massaging her nape, his mouth travelled down her jaw-line.

Ino was barely keeping herself in conscious. She bit down her lower lip hard to stop the coming moans which Shikamaru's work was causing her sences. Her hands were rumpling his dark hair and she quickly released it from the pony-tail holder. Seeing his hair down for the first time, she gasped and loosened her tight hold on his shoulders. Panting heavily the girl realised she was moving backwards as a strong body let her towards her bed. Hitting the end of the spring-bed with her calf, she fell on her comfortable pillows, while Sikamaru bended over her.

The man continued on his way down her body by leaving red marks on almost every place on her skin. His lips and tongue were so skillful, that every time he placed a kiss, he received a moan from his hime. The blonde Yamanaka was beyond reality - her body and soul were in rapture as her lover continued to show her how much he loved her. The kunochi almost screamed as she felt a warm touch and a lick on her belly-button. She placed her hand and a pillow over her mouth to restrain her shriek. However Shikamaru threw the pillow away.

"Your voice is music for my ears... don't deprive me of that delight." -he hissed with desire in her earlobe.

With wide eyes Ino watched as he slowly removed her dress-preserver by sliding the thin straps with his teeth and hurling it away with a shake of his head. The tog fell in a mess on the floor, but neither of them cared. Leaving the blonde's upper body only in her bra, the Naara stopped to admire his work. The woman beneath him was desperately gasping for breath. Her bosom was quickly raising up and down and her forehead was covered with beads of sweat. Some of her locks were damp and were spreading out over the pillows and the sheets. Her eyes were full of heavy lust and her hips were lifting to brush over his.

Feasting hiss eyes on that erotic view, Shikamaru traced his hand one more over her breasts. Suddenly Ino screamed his name and slackened under his hold. The warm in her stomach, which was still burning a couple of moments ago, exploded and sent waves of electricity and pleasure over her body. She closed her eyes and tried for a serial time to breathe properly. The alcohol and the exhaustion however, took over her and she began dropping off to sleep.

The Naara genius also felt flabby. Still in a little shock, because he actually made Ino came to orgasm, he closed his eyelids. Now the emotions were just too much for him to handle with. When he opened his eyes again a obscurity dimmed his look. That troublesome sake was now hustling the inner side of his skull. Making a self-note not to do things such as acting like a cold bastard, drinking and then having sex in the same day, the man collapsed directly on top of the kunochi and let the sleep take care of both of them.

* * *

After a few hours later the boy woke up. When he opened his eyes a rasping pain cut his brain. It took him a couple of moments to get used to the headache. Throwing a gaze at the window he figured out that it was now almost sunrise. Looking at the alarm clock on the night-table, he saw it was short before five in the morning. After a small reach, he yawned and tried to remember the events from the previous day. The restaurant. Choji. The quarrel. The sake. The rain. The Yamanaka's house. Ino's bed. Her bra. Wait! What?

His face paled and herose up utill he was siting on the bed. Cupping his head with both his hands, the tried to think again despite the keen pain. They had a fight at the restaurant and after that they drank sake. A foggy memory came in his mind about how he finally confessed his feelings for the loud blonde. After that he walked her home and when he decided to stay at her place they jumpped at each other. This far he could remember as well as other particular moments. A panic ran over his body - he wasn't sure how far had they'd gone with the bed activities. A fear of rejection poured down his mind.

_Beep... beep... beep..._

An annoying troublesome sound pierced his brain sells. When he was just about to curse out loud, the noise stopped. Turning around carefully, the Naara saw a delicate hand switching the object off. Ino's back was facing his so he couldn't help, but stare at the milky skin which was now revealing at him without bra or top. Soon the Yamanaka rolled over on her stomach and turned her head at his side.

Catching his wide-opened eyes, she giggled in amusement and said "Come back to bed, Shika. I'm cold."

The man clumsy laid back again and wrapped his arms around her.

"That's better, thank you." -the blonde replied with sweet voice and looked up at him. His gaze was awash with worry and confusion. It made her reach for his cheek and ask "What's the matter?"

"Ino... do you remember how far did we actually go last night?" -the Naara tried to put more studiousness instead of panic in his question.

Ino knitted her brows together and made a quick check-up at her lower muscles. She didn't felt them sore or bleeding so she announced "We haven't gone that far. I'm still a virgin."

The man sighed with relief and hanged his head on the pillows. Climbing on top of him, the girl pecked his lips and purred "What was that about?"

"It's nothing... I was just afraid that you may reject last night." -Shikamaru rubbed his temples.

"And why should I do that?" -the kunochi was now placing hot kisses on his neck with insouciance.

"Well... you know... we were drunk." -Shikamaru tried to explain, but soon found it hard to speak while she was distracting him in a way like that.

"So?" -Ino bit a particular spot on his neck, making him gasp and grab her hips for support.

"Well... as soon as we were drunk there was a chance for you to get mad..." he moaned again as her moist lips placed a kiss on his chest. "... at me in the morning. But apparently you're not mad now..." a hiss came out of his throat as her hot breath touched his abdomen. "I just can't understand your damn troublesome logic now." he cut her teasing by bringing her head up so he could face her eyes.

The Yamanaka smiled softly at his worried gaze. She removed some dark lock from his eyes to get a better view at his face - sure with his hair down he was much sexier.

"Two things, Shikamaru." she started while caressing his forehead and temples. "First of all you talk too much in bed." By that marking the Naara rolled his eyes. "And second - for a genius you're too dense." she said seriously, but then smiled again and brushed her lips over his. "Baka. I'd never reject last night. I love you."

Considering her words and actions, a wave of happiness swamped the genius. She had chosen him - even her body was proving it. With a sudden victorious smirk he said quietly "I love you, too."

Ino narrowed her eyes a little. The suspicious thing were not the words - it was the smirk. "Naara, what are you up to?" -she asked with mistrust.

His smirk became even more slier. "Do you trust me?"

"It depends." -she responded still curiously. "Why?"

"Don't worry. I can assure you that you'll like it." -he groaned in her ear and roll them over so he was on the top.

With a slight indignation, the girl muttered "Only to make the things clear, I'll now specify that in our relationship I'll be the one who wears the pants."

"I vote Against... so it doesn't count anymore." -Shikamaru answered smugly. "Oh please... you're only one lazy but who..." she couldn't finish her thought as soft hands squeezed her hips.

"Shut up, Ino." -he added between kisses.

Soon Ino realised that there were two places where Shikamaru would for sure dominate - in the bedroom and in their relationship. However as far he was so good at pleasing her that she didn't mind. Placing butterfly kisses all over her body, he stopped at her short pants. Looking up at her to receive permission, he caressed her belly once more with his finger-tops. The kunochi gave him a small nod and after feeling her legs free prom her shorts and then panties, she closed her eyes preparing for the pain. However she didn't feel pain. Opening her eyes wide, she felt a warm kisses on her most private place and screamed the shinobi's name.

Panting heavily after her orgasm, she watched as Shikamaru was leaning over her face again. With a small smile she pulled his head for another kiss, in witch she tried to put all the passion, love and lust she was feeling.

"It's going to hurt you at first." -the Naara warned her. "We can still stop."

"I'll be ok." -Ino whispered softly. "I have you to soothe me."

"I'll be gentle." -he promised and positioned himself at her entrance.

The pain came soon after he entered her and Ino cried a little. The man kissed away her tears and started to talk her emollient. Digging her nails in his back, she hold back another cry. However the pain vanished soon and it was replaced with pleasure. Soon after they both reached their break-points, Shikamaru collapsed on the bed. After quickly pulling the blonde to lay on his arm, he began stroking her long hair.

Feeling a small, still shaking from the experience, hand wrapping his torso he smiled. "I love you, Ino."

"Mhm." she managed to answer and cuddled her face in his chest. "I love you, too."

"Do you think you'll be able for round two?" -the Naara mocked her.

"After a cuple of minutes." -she laughed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the main door.

"Strange... our parents were supposed to be out of the village for a day." -the blonde raised her brows.

"Are you able to go and open?" -Shikamaru asked her carefully.

"I'm afraid I won't be able even to move for a couple of days." -the girl groaned and added quickly "You know it's your falt. You did quite impressive job on me."

Muttering "Troublesome", but also with a satisfied smirk, the man wrapped a sheet around his torso and went towards the door. With annoyed look he quickly opened and was about to ask what for Kami's sake was so emergency. However when he saw his plump best friend he opened his eyes in surprise. On the other side of the door Chouji's eyes were also wide. He cleared his throat a little and tried his best not to laugh.

"I came to visit Ino and tell her that I won't be able to come train this morning." he started with amusement. "I was afraid that there was a chance both of you to destroy each other after that fight in the restaurant." he tried his best to sound as negligent as possible. "I was about to came to your place, too, after I inform Ino. But since you're together... sharing the same house..." after that he pointed the sheet which was draggling around Shikamaru. "and apparently the same bed, I won't bother visit your house. You may feel informed." at the end the Akimichi covered his whole mouth with his hand and started to laugh his head off.

Scratching his neck, the Naara genius smiled, too. This for sure was the place where he belonged to.

**Autor's Note : I finally finished one of the stories in my head fully. It's the longest chapter/story I've ever written. And it's also my first one-shot. Not to mention that it's my first lemon, too. ^_^ Please review and tell me what do you think. I'll really appreciate it.**


End file.
